


Step By Step

by otakasensei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Guzma has family issues, Guzma is tall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Small, Size Difference, this writer is ashamed of herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakasensei/pseuds/otakasensei
Summary: You look at the old couple’s house at the distance and wonder if Guzma is making progress with Hala. The kahuna said he would make him a good trainer on your last battle on the Hau'oli City Beachfront, but you really doubt it.“I ain’t never gonna ask you to forgive me!” Guzma himself said that day and you know people don’t change, still you took his Dawn Stone…





	1. Stuck in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> When you think you achieved the rock bottom of your sin, you develop a crush of a pokémon character... I'm ashamed :')  
> Our boy is one sexy beast!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> [To my JJBA readers]  
> I know you probably are pissed because owe the Bruno fanfic, but chill! I'll finish it, I was just having a block and to compensate, I'll make a stand loving series too and I already did the first chapter <3

It’s 2AM and the clouds are covering the whole sky giving the night a lonely feeling due to the absence of the moon and its light. You can’t sleep; you change your position on bed, but it doesn’t work, not even the sleeping meowth on your legs seems to make you relax. Your head is full of doubts and no matter what you do, this idea is on your mind for some weeks now: Maybe you should quit as the champion.

It’s has been 6 months since you became the champion of Alola, but it feels like years already… You miss exploring the caves and oceans, the noise of stepping on the grass and the wind on the hair when you used to ride Taurus… It’s really sad now that your only motivation to leave the house is to defend your place as the best Pokémon trainer. You feel this urge to take a stroll outside, maybe it will make you tired enough to sleep or distract you until you forget. You get out of bed slowly and don’t turn the lights on to not bother meowth, you put on a simple shirt and shorts, after all you don’t plan to take long anyway. You look at your pokéballs and pokédex on the desk and, after considering it for a while, you take them with you; you never know what kind of pokémons will appear on the wild. As you’re leaving your room, you give a last look at meowth before leaving.

—Sweet dreams, buddy. 

you whisper before closing the door and heading outside.

You only notice how cold today is after you left your house and because of it not a single soul dared to go outside today. This is good, no random challengers will bother you, you think as you walk to the route 2; the Verdant Cave must be a good place to pass some time with yourself. 

Near the entrance of Hau'oli Cemetery, you look at the old couple’s house at the distance and wonders if Guzma is making progress with Hala. The kahuna said he would make him a good trainer on your last battle on the Hau'oli City Beachfront, but you really doubt it. “I ain’t never gonna ask you to forgive me!” Guzma himself said that day and you know people don’t change, still you took his Dawn Stone…

You stop walking and hide on the tall grass as you see Guzma leave his house through the window and run down the road with his hoodie on, using his usual clothes. You notice that the ‘X’ that covered the Team Skull logo is gone, revealing it again. Surely people never change and you’ve seen the living proof of it; you run after him sneakily, sure he is up to no good. You curse when you hear the thunder in the distance announcing that a storm is coming, but you keep going, maintaining faith on your abilities and you Pokémon to stop Guzma. 

He reaches Verdant Cave; there are no trial guides around, just the barricade, but that doesn’t stop him as he jumps over it and you do the same. It’s the perfect time to stop him, he can’t get away here.

—STOP RIGHT THERE, GUZMA!

You shout right after you entered the cave. The tall man turns around, still on his hoodie, his hands on his hips and in a cocked position as usual, clearly annoyed by your presence.

—YOU!! What the hell are you doing here?! Ain’t got anything better to do, miss all powerful champion? 

You could feel the heavy sarcasm in his words, but it’s not very affective. Crossing your arms, you reply. 

—That’s what I should be asking! Why are you in Verdant Cave?

His expression turns to a more angry one as he clenches his fists 

—The old big bad Guzma is back, you numbskulls! And to show you I mean it, I’ll take that damn totem pokémon with me!!

You say nothing, only prepare for battle taking one pokéball on your hand. 

—All right, little brat! I think kicking your ass is a good way to get my reputation back! 

he smirks, taking out a pokéball from his pocket and squatting. The rain starts pouring, determining the start of the battle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle is intense, he clearly trained a lot on this last months since you last seen him and it makes really worry that maybe you will lose now that your last Pokémon is really hurt, but his last Pokémon, Golisopod, isn’t in a good state either. You prepare for a last attack, it’s all or nothing! Both pokémons charge at one another each one with a mighty roar that echoes thought the cave, making the storm outside seems like child’s play; with the last of their attack causing even the ground to vibrate and the result is both of them fallen on the ground, but yours gets up staggering with only 1HP. You both stare at each other with mouths open in disbelief for some seconds, until he calls his Golisopod back and put it inside his pocket. With gritted teeth from frustration and pulling his own hair, he starts to rant.

—Damn it! Why can’t I win once!?

You sigh of relief, calling your Pokémon back too and getting nearer Guzma to get some answers.

—Now, can you explain why this madness all of sudden?

He cocks his body on his usual away, approximating his face next to yours, trying to be intimidating like always but it doesn’t work on you; you are not scared. Now looking closer, his dark circles look deeper than that last time on the beach. Before the can answer (And you doubt he would), you hear what could be one hundred rhyhorns running above you. You both look up; trying to understand what is causing this noise, quickly noticing the falling rocks and dust coming from the ceiling: the cave was collapsing. The entrance was the first thing that was blocked due the mud, trees and rocks coming down the hill; the heavy rain must have caused it, but your roaring Pokémon and battle must have helped it. 

You both start running to a deeper part of the cave and he sure runs really fast when he wants as he is already meters in front of you in this "race”. You both made it to the plank over the ravine, still the mudflow of coming really fast down the cave. Guzma runs to the other side so fast his hoodie fell from his head revealing his white hair and leaving you behind. You look at the depth of the ravine and then to the flow coming; you are really scared of both, so you don’t know how to act as your body freezes in fear. 

—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? RUN ACROSS THE DAMN THING!

you hear Guzma shout from the other side, but you are paralyzed by fear, legs shaking for not knowing what to do. He runs back to you, raises you with his arms and puts you on your stomach laying on one of his shoulders as if you were just a sack of potatoes, but he didn’t show any sign of you being heavy, in fact, he raised you like you weighted nothing to him.

—FUCK! YOU ARE SUCH A SCARED SLOWPOKE!!

He runs once again to the other side of the ravine; the mudflow falls in it, pushing even the plank that helped us across to the abyss; there is no danger now, as long as we don’t stay too close to the edge. He puts you back down; your eyes still wide in fear, breathing heavily.

—YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE A BRAIN?

Guzma looks deep in your eye, poking your forehead with his index finger and you can only reply between stutters.

—Y-yo-you saved me…

He stands from his usual crooked position to cross his arms and raises one of his brows.

—Yeah, now we are even from that time in the wormhole! Guzma always pays his debts and if you died I would always be the loser; I still want to crush you!

He walks away deeper in the cave, probably looking for an exit. You stay on the same place he left you, thinking about what just happened. Even since you came to Alola, you were always the one to save others… Lillie, Nebby, the old man on the berry farm… Now you are the one being saved for the first time and by one of the worst people you ever met here. Looks like you only replaced your previous doubts for other ones on this stroll of yours. Your get out of your thoughts to help him find an exit, but you took so much time to calm down that Guzma was already back from the end of the cave where you battled the totem Pokémon, clothes and hair wet because of the rain outside and the cold air currents coming from the holes in the ceiling weren’t helping your situation either.

—There is no exit on the back, kid. Don’t even bother going there.

He calls you a kid just to pick on you about your height; is the only thing the can say about you that really infuriates you inside, still you ignore this time because it’s not the time to argue about silly things, the situation is serious.

—The Pokémon center is right in front of the cave; sooner or later they are going to send ground Pokémon to open the passage as soon as the rain stops.

—Well, my Golisopod could have done it if SOMEBODY wasn’t a douchebag.

He really does not stop, does he? You look angrily at each other. Not even the Pokémon in the cave were to be seen now, probably the rattatas, yungoos, zubats and digletts dug and hid on the holes of the cave to avoid the mudflow. The winds get colder and you have no other option but wait, you two know that. You sit on the ground; there is nothing else to do after all. Guzma walks around to check if he didn’t overlooked a possible exit and so you take your time to look at him to distract yourself. 

The Team Skull logo looks a bit scratched, as if he removed the ‘X’ angrily or using a lot of force and he sure will get a cold later for walking around this windy cave wet the way he was. His white locks are getting frizzy due the humidity; probably yours don’t look much better than his. You check the time on your pokédex, 3:23AM. You lay on your back putting your hands on your stomach, the stone ground is really cold, but you try to get some rest, you deserve it after all this chaos. Shortly after, Guzma comes back from his exploring and lies on the ground on his back too about 2 meters away from you with his hands behind his head.

Neither of you can sleep nor do you talk to each other. After some time, you can see the moon appear from behind the ceasing clouds, thin drops of water fall from the holes on the ceiling.

—ACHOOOO!!

You jump from the sudden sound of Guzma sneezing, the sound maximized because of the echo inside the cave. “Is he sick already? This gang leader has the immunity system of a 4 year old!” you think to yourself before remembering he saved your life…

—……Bless you. 

It comes out of your mouth reluctantly almost if you said it for yourself.

—Tch!

He doesn’t thank you, of course. After some time, you finally feel sleepy enough to close your eyes and take a nap.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake feeling the ground shake, the Sun already painting the sky in orange tone. Guzma and you stand up in a jump. In the middle of the rest of the mudflow, a dugtrio shows up after digging the ground and goes back inside the hole he came from. After an instant, Kukui appears from the hole.

—Dear Arceus! Are you all right? C’mon, let’s get out of here!

You both accompany him, going through the hole crawling on your fours, Guzma right behind you and it’s really embarrassing now that you think of it. Outside the cave, your mom, meowth, Ilima, Hala, Kukui and Guzma’s mom are outside. Your mom runs to hug you and starts crying.

—Thank Arceus, you are alive!!

You hug her back to calm her down and you feel meowth rubbing on your legs, meowing really loud. 

—Meowth woke me in the middle of night and when he showed me your bed empty, I went outside to look for you and then Hala told me the Verdant Cave collapsed, I just.. I just…! 

She cries even more.

—I’m so sorry, mom… I’m okay now, don’t worry. 

You look over her shoulder and see Guzma walking away in direction of his house; he didn’t even talk to his mother, just passed right beside her. Hala and she look with saddened eyes to each other… You going to have to talk to the hakuna later and discover what the hell is going on.


	2. Numbskull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the courage to talk with your dumb savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little more time on this one beacause I did one chapter, read it 20 times, changed another 20 times and then I hated the final result with all my guts.  
> So I deleted it and did a whole different thing, but at least now I think its readable :"V  
> I'll edit the first chapter too fixing some minor errors and replacing the "..." for a dash when a character speaks.  
> BTW this chapter is really dialog heavy, so bear it with me, please <3

It has been 2 days since that Verdant Cave incident; you try to ignore what happened, but something in your heart tells you should thank Guzma properly for saving your life even if he is a despicable person. You get up early today; your mom is frying some eggs while meowth is eating from his bowl.

—Good morning, dear! I didn’t expect you to wake up this early. Is there something bothering you?

You sit by the table and rest your elbows on it.

—No, I’m okay.

—I know you very well, dear. C’mon, you can tell me everything.

Your mom turns off the stove and sits on the opposite side of the table.

—It’s just… There is this guy called Guzma. He is one of the worst people I ever met and he saved my life that day on the Verdant Cave; I just don’t know how to react to it! I feel thankful and I hate it!

—Oh, Guzma? I know his mom!

Your eyes wide and you can’t keep yourself on your sit after hearing it.

—Wait, wait, wait! How do you know her?!

Your mom laughs before answering.

—Well, you don’t expect me to stay at home every day while you go outside and have adventures, do you? I hang around town when you are not home! Anyway, she comes to drink some Roserade Tea in the mornings at the PMC and of course, as proud mothers, we talk about our children!

You sit again, still shocked with your mouth open.

—And what do you know about him?

—Oh, I know that he was a prodigy when he was a kid and that he talks a lot about you!

—Probably not nice things…

—His mom said you are the only trainer he ever cared to remember the name and that means he respects you a lot!

You don’t believe it, sure; Guzma and respect are words that shouldn’t be on the same phrase. Your mom smiles and raises a brow after observing your obvious disbelief.

 —I don’t know what kind of things you went through and I’m familiar about your belief that people don’t change, but you can’t judge a book by its cover too! Get to know him better and maybe you’ll see he is not that bad.

You lower your head for a bit to think about properly about this idea. It wouldn’t hurt to try (It might hurt your pokémon, but still).

—Thank you, mom.

You get up from the table, kiss your mom on her cheek and run outside; you don’t even have breakfast. Your mom doesn’t see you in this kind of hush for quite a while! The last time being the day Hala gave you a pokémon.

You enter the PMC on your way; you know Guzma likes Tapu Cocoa from those passwords on the mansion and he sure was sick the last time you saw him, so you buy Tapu Cocoa, a Full Heal and put it on a paper bag to go. He is probably around Iki Town training with the kahuna.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hala is already outside, training what look like ex-Team Skull grunts on the art of sumo. He smiles and waves to you in his usual lovable way.

—Ho, (Your Name)! What brings you to Iki Town today?

—Hi, Mr. Hala! Is Guzma around here?

He looks surprised for you, from all people, to be looking for Guzma and slowly replaces it with a frown; he scratches his mustache.

—No, he’s not, but he should be. Guzma is not showing up for his training and, when he finally appears, he is uninterested… Why?

You avoid a proper answer; you don't want the word to spread around Alola and you imagine Guzma wants it much less than you.

—I just wanted to talk to him.

The kahuna is so surprised you can almost see his eyes open this time.

—That’s something you don’t see every day! He is probably at his home now... Actually, that gives me an idea. Can you train him for me during a week? Maybe with a change of masters the training becomes fresher and more interesting to him.

You don’t like it from start because you must be the person Guzma hates the most on this world; he wouldn’t listen to you. Still, your mother’s words echo in your mind: ‘Get to know him better’. You gulp this strong feeling of declining the offer and with a deep breath you answer the kahuna.

—Okay, I’ll see what I can do.

Hala smiles and pats your shoulder.

—I know you’ll do your best. Just have some patience because he is as stubborn as a mudbray and keep being assertive.

What Hala just said gives you more reasons to give up and you sigh and nod still trying to be positive about this. You call charizard and consider going home and forgetting everything; you just wanted to thank him, still it’s morning, you’ve spent money to buy stuff for an ex-gang leader, he isn’t where he should be and now you’re his temporary master. You wave to Hala before flying your way to Guzma’s house and on your way on think a thousand times ‘I should give up about this’ when, in a matter of seconds, you finally realize where you stand. Your trip was so quick you didn’t have time to maneuver the flying Pokémon to other route.

You stand on his doormat and look to the dusty swing on the garden. You take a deep breath and finally knock reluctantly. You never knocked on any house in the whole Alola region, still you feel like it’s the correct thing to do now that you know Guzma lives here. No one answers your knocking, so you open the door and enter like the usual way. The living room is just like you entered the last time, but there is not a single soul is inside, not even his dad.

 —Hm.. Hello?

It’s so silent here even the slightest of words seem loud. You walk to the only possible place Guzma should be: his room. “Be assertive… Be assertive…” You repeat it in your mind as a mantra to get some courage. You swing the door of his room open and quickly spill the beans.

  —Guzma, I need to talk to you!

The room is dark due the closed curtains and there is a musty odor to it; you can see Guzma’s chain, pokéballs and watch on the same dresser he keeps his trophies. Guzma is lying on his back, the sheets covering him from the waist down, without his usual black jacket, exposing his arms through the white tank top, one of his forearms covering his eyes. He slides his forearm to the side of his body and looks to you with half lidded eyes; the moment he notices you are on his room, he sits and clearly isn’t happy.

—YOU AGAIN?! You must be out of your mind to enter like this… I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt: get out right now or I’ll smash your head!

His red and runny nose makes the threat seem like a child’s temper tantrum; he sure is sick since that day and once again, his attempts to scared you fail.

—Thank you for saving my life that day.

You put the paper bag at his feet in a quick move and your discomfort is obvious due your stiff movements. He raises one brow, rests his elbows on his knees and doesn’t touch the bag.

—Hmph! If I knew you would come to my house to bother me about it, I would have personally thrown you on that abyss!

—Hala gave me the responsibility to train you for a week too and since you skipped your training today, we'll start tonight from the basics and hunt Pokémon. It can be only bug type if you want.

His wide gray eyes show his confusion and after some seconds, since you didn’t say you are kidding or something like that, he finally understands you are serious about this.

—Oh no fucking way I’m letting a kid train me! What does the old man think I am?!

He had the audacity to call you a kid; you let it slide at the cave, but not this time. You raise your voice and get nearer him.

—I’m no kid! I’m Alola’s first champion and you must be the dumbest person to pass this opportunity to learn something from me!

You get really near his face but neither of you break eye contact; you both want to punch each other really hard. Guzma finally breaks the silence grabbing a pokeball and releasing Golisopod from it.

—Buddy, throw her out.

The giant pokemon raises you easily and heads outside the room. You take advantage of the moment to provoke him.

—MEET ME AT THE BEACH ON ROUTE 1 AT 22 O’CLOCK FOR A BEATING, LOSER!

You swear you can see veins pop on his temples as he grits his teeth in anger. Golisopod puts you on your feet outside the house, goes back inside and closes the door. Now looking at it, the Pokémon must have problems walking around the rooms due its size. You head to the Pokémon League to see if there is any challengers today while you anxiously think about kicking Guzma’s ass in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one too :D  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Next chapter is going to be much better, I guarantee!  
> Bye~!


	3. Step 1: Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train the numbskull on catching pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!  
> I have nothing important to say at the beginning, just a little question :V  
> What do you guys think Guzma's body is like?  
> I've seen some fanart of him muscular, chubby, skinny....  
> I personally think he is average but with a little muscle and with an amount of fat, like a bear <3  
> But what do you guys think? Leave a comment!  
> It's important for the future chapters! :"V

It was just like every day before: people came to challenge you on the Pokémon League, they got beat by your team, and you remained the champion. Finally, it is time to teach a lesson to Guzma. You call Charizard and in seconds, you are in front of your house, so you walk to the beach. There is no one outside today; the only signs of people are the lights on Kukui’s lab and Guzma sitting on the sand beside his Golisopod. You look at the clock on your pokédex and it’s 21:45.

“He actually came earlier” you think to yourself.

You stop for a bit near the tall grass to observe him; Guzma is wearing his usual clothes and petting his Golisopod with small scratches on its back. A gang of spearows appears from the east and they are flying around the beach looking for food. You hear little squeaks coming from the tall grass and when you turn, there is a little shiny wimpod beside you; it’s clearly scared from the spearows. You decide not move more to not startle the pokémon and not attract the spearows attention, but these bird pokémons are expects when it comes to hunting bugs. They come flying with great speed to the tall grass and agitate it with the air their wings bring, leaving the wimpod desperate and making it run to the beach. Now the poor thing is in plain sight and the flock comes to the attack.

—Oh, no…

  
You whisper to yourself before covering your mouth and eyes with both of your hands to not see the small one get eaten.

—FUCK YOU, DAMN CHICKENS!

You reluctantly open a little space between your fingers to see what is going on. You see Guzma and Golisopod fist fitting the flock while the Wimpod squeaks hiding inside Guzma’s hoodie. After some frustrated attempts like pecking Guzma, tackling Golisopod and trying to rip the hoodie off, the flock finally gives up and leaves to find food in another place. After observing the flock for some time to guarantee it wouldn’t come back, Guzma removes wimpod from his hoodie and pets it before putting near a whole where the pokémon disappeared.  

You observe Guzma and smile without even noticing. But your smile slowly drops and becomes a mouth open from disgust as you see him get near a tree and relief himself. You can’t hold your thoughts and make them clear.

—DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF SHAME OR SELF PRIDE?!

He doesn’t even turn back, your voice is already easy for him to recognize.

—Self pride? Yes, I do and I’m holding it right now!

Your face flushes red in embarrassment and anger as you stomp your feet in his direction.

—You’ll push some sense into your damn skull! I’ll kick yo-

You stop raging when he finishes his business and turns around; his face and arms are full of little scratches, obviously from the spearows and he is with his usual grumpy face. You observe his nose isn’t running anymore, meaning that he used your full heal earlier today.

—*sigh* Give me your arm for a second. I think I have some potions here.

You take one from your bag, get it ready to use and wait for him to extend his arm.

—C’mon, show your arm.

Guzma doesn’t cooperate and looks to you with disdain.

—I don’t need your help, kid!

To take revenge for calling you a kid, you spray the potion on his face without warning and he starts to scream, putting his hands on his face.

—AWW FUUUUUCK!!!

—Cut the drama, it doesn’t even burn that much! At least now your face is cured!

You take advantage he is not looking and sprays some on his arms too. You leave him and his complains, proceeding to heal his Golisopod. In a different reaction from his owner, the pokémon emits low sounds and touches your face kindly with its mandibles, provoking tickles on you. You pet his head in return.

—What a good boy!

You feel a hand holding your pulse and pulling you away from the pokémon and then another one holding your other pulse. You are raised by your pulses by Guzma as if you were a hunt animal and he takes you to the water as you can only try to kick him to let you go, but in vain. Sometimes you forget he has the advantage of being big. As the water starts hitting part of Guzma’s shoes, he stops and looks at you.

—Let’s make something clear, KID: I’m not your pupil, I won’t obey you! I’ll only put up with your bullshit for some time, do the things MY way and then I will bring Team Skull back with full force when I finally beat you down!!

—No problem! I’m beat you again if I need to!

You know it wasn’t the best answer, but you just HAD to. Guzma doesn’t show he is that angry, but he waits the wave to come again and smirks to you.

—Long live the king.

He tosses you to the water and just like that you are soaked. When you emerge, he is laughing his ass off with hands on his belly and looking at your face. His laughter is something fun to watch and listen to, even when you are this mad. You stop for a bit and think about what he just said.

—Was that a Lion King reference?

He stops his fun moment for a second with a serious face as if he was just caught doing something bad and turns his back to you.

  
—It doesn’t matter! Let’s start this damn training already!

He walks back to the tall grass and calls Golisopod back inside his pokéball. You come after him, not caring for the salt water; you’re near home anyway and soon you’ll put these clothes inside the washing machine.

 —Pffft…. Big bad Guzma watched the Lion King…

You whisper to yourself trying to contain your laughter and praying he didn’t listen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You both look in the tall grass for a bug-type, but mostly you find Pikipeks and after much search, you see a Grubbin feeding on the sap of one tree. You maintain your distance and wave to Guzma to indicate you found something. He gets near you and spots the bug-type as you get pokéballs from your bag; you speak a little softer to not attract the pokémon’s attention.

—I bought a few extras today, so feel free to use them.

You give 6 pokéballs to him and he puts them side his pocket. You continue your class.

—So, let me see how you would catch one and then I’ll say what we can improve.

—Hmph.

Guzma stands from his usual crocked position and you can hear some loud cracks coming from his back; he proceeds to crack more, but his shoulders and neck this time. You smirk.

—You need a doctor or something? Because I think you broke something.

—Shut up.

You giggle before continuing.

—So, whenever you want to start, just-

You don’t even finish what you had to say and Guzma runs as fast as a Taurus in direction of Grubbin, takes it down from the tree like a football player would do to the rival team, grabbing it with his own hands and falling on the floor with it in his arms. The Grubbin obviously tries to escape and biting Guzma, but he doesn’t let it go. Guzma brings the pokémon near you, picks one of the pokéballs from his pocket and just slightly touches it with the pokéball, making it go inside. It shakes a few times and it’s officially caught. He tosses the pokéball in the air a few times and catches it back on his hands smiling.

—Piece of cake!

You laugh for a bit before questioning it.

—Have you always caught pokémons this way? Like, I can’t imagine it working on Wailord due its size or a Salazze; I mean you could get poisoned.

He looks a bit irritated.

—It always works and pokémons should be scared of me, not the other way around! Got a problem with the way I caught it?!

You think for a bit before answering.

—If it works for you, then I don’t see the problem with it.

He raises one brow a bit shocked as if he waited to complete opposite of your answer and so Guzma stays silent.

—Unfortunately, it looks like I can’t help you with catching considering I never tried your method, so how about a battle to end today’s training?

—…Whatever.

You both take your positions and pokémons to battle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviously, Guzma loses again.

—Shit!

—Don’t worry; I can see you are getting better.

You look at the clock and it shows 00:43. Time really flew by during this training session and you are kind of impressed, because you thought passing time with Guzma would be so slow it would feel like a torture. You can say it as fun after all.

—I think it’s enough for today; we can go home now. Are you keeping the Grubbin or are you going to release it?

Guzma puts his hand inside one of his pockets and pulls Grubbin’s pokéball. He looks at you and to the pokéball a few times before putting it back inside his pocket.

  —I’ll keep the little guy. Who knows how strong he can become.

—Fine. See you here at 22 o’clock again.

Guzma doesn’t say any good-bye, so you pass beside him without saying anything too; he stays on the beach and doesn’t walk with you back to the city. You head to your house to get rid of your wet clothes and have a nice sleep. After I few steps away from the beach, you look back and Guzma is looking at you with hands on his hips; he quickly turns away his look and so do you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HYPED FOR MY FIC BECAUSE I SURE AM!!  
> I HAVE LIKE A THOUSAND OF IDEAS THAT MAKE ME HAVE A FANGIRL ATTACK AND I HOPE I'M ACHIEVING YOUR EXPECTATIONS!! <3
> 
> Once again, thank you sooooooo much for reading, comments and critics <3 they are all super welcome and make me feel happy!!!  
> See you next chapter!! Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think of it!  
> I gladly accept critics and keep in mind English is not my mother language, so if you find an error, tell me! It will only improve my skills :D  
> See you next chapter~!


End file.
